Aberdeen Katz
"Gilneans endure. What doctor would I be if I could not even handle my own medicine?" Aberdeen Mauve Katz (Born 27 January 1113 A.C) is a Gilnean born human and the incumbent Minister of Public Health to the port city of Daelin's Landing. She has practiced medicine all her life and is fiercely dedicated to the craft. She privately operates her own clinic within the city and employs much of the health affiliates. Born some years before the construction of the Greymane Wall to Sigmund Katz and his pathetic wife Jane, Aberdeen was a victim of circumstance in the eyes of her overbearing father. Aberdeen's name is one of shame, as she bears the surname of a woman Sigmund lost to another man. Sigmund molded Aberdeen to be the exact resemblance of the girl he lost in his ignorant youth, forcing Aberdeen to abandon her dreams, friends, and alter her physical appearance to capture Cecily Aberdeen's essence. Aberdeen's love for the science of medicine was forced upon her until she grew a strange fondness, as it helped to escape her father's pressuring lifestyle. She graduated as valedictorian from the Gilnean Institute of Learning at age sixteen and immediately enrolled in the royal University of Gilneas to pursue a degree in neuroscience and general practice. The undoing of the Katz family would be from the malevolent hand of the Forsaken Blight and the Worgen Curse. Sigmund was forced to kill his bitten wife and await his transformation alone. Aberdeen was stationed with her mentor, Victor Coldwell, during the events of the Northgate Rebellion and would not return home to save her father Aberdeen and Victor were only able to hear Sigmund's repentance for the sins he subjected his noble daughter to before he perished. Unbeknownst to Sigmund, Victor transformed Aberdeen into a machine of vice; his method of lashing back at the state for the incarceration of his fellow cultists within Gilneas City. To present day, Aberdeen practices forbidden magic and unsavory habits. Physical Description Voluminous curls frame Aberdeen's face. The hoary thicket brushes against her jaw and rests along the span of her shoulders. Oculars carved from glaciers are set deep within her visage. Periorbital crescents stain the alabaster skin beneath her lashes mute purple; they grant the woman a harrowing countenance. Worn spectacles are set atop her angular nose to correct her faulty vision. Her full lips are crowned by a distinguishing beauty mark. Aberdeen's body is plush with the fat of a hedonistic lifestyle and is garbed modestly. Her languorous gait features flared hips and thick thighs with the sway of womanly assets. She manages a controlled waistline from the strangle of a corset fixed into her blouse. The forest material accented with gold is laced tightly up her midriff and showcases her bosom shamelessly. Her pristine sleeves are rolled up at the cuffs to reveal crisp linen dressings along her arms; the ambrosial scents of jasmine and lavender seep from the gauze. Beneath her clothing, the first of many scars brandish her milky flesh. A long slice is carved diagonally through her chest and a puncture wound is present near her right kidney. A faint line produced from electricity strikes across her pert rump. Slung across her chest, a leather messenger bag contains everything Aberdeen would ever require. A miasma of conflicting scents assaults the atmosphere. It contains sterilized metallic tools, potions and tonics, and a myriad of baked treats. Personality & Habits Aberdeen is an anxious mess of three parts addiction and one part awkwardness. Despite holding one of the most humanistic practices, Aberdeen is aloof and esoteric around other beings. She shares her deepest connections with her menagerie of pets and inanimate objects. She attempts comedy, though reads as facetious. Her flippant attitudes are mercurial in the best of sense and strains most of her engaged relationships with others. She prefers to keep conversation on an academic and systematic level whenever possible. Aberdeen has a severe phobia of confrontation with others and avoids most situations entirely. Trouble, however, seems to always find its way to the klutzy Katz woman. When confronted personally, Aberdeen is reduced to a babbling mess and will often cry in her disoriented state. Journal & Anatomy Aberdeen has an obsession with orderliness and tracking of her own life, which she records in a personalized journal. Ironically, despite her love for the record, she leaves her unabridged thoughts without a lock. As with doctors, her handwriting is atrocious and can typically only be deciphered by her own mind, creating a perfect mental lock. When not recording her reflections, the other pages are consumed by crude sketches of faces and detailed listings of the body's anatomy. Often times the anatomical sketches are labeled with whom they belong to, typically a close friend or even enemy. Mental Fragility Aberdeen is considered a levelheaded woman by many means. She is polite and will never speak out of turn, though stressful events are likely to churn in her mind days after their prime. She harbors ill thoughts and will brood for weeks on end until a trigger releases her bottled up emotions. Much like a child, Aberdeen will be plunged into an enraged fit of arm flailing and stomping. She seethes for an hour or so until her energy and mana pool drains (as she is likely to be stuck in Shadowform during these fits), where she'll then take a nap and forget about much of her troubles. Addiction Aberdeen has struggled with a relapsing addiction with various substances such as tobacco, opium, medicated syrup, caffeine, liquor, and sweets. She maintains a strict lock upon her more unhealthy addictions, though publicly indulges herself with caffeine and sweets almost constantly. When hyped up on sugar contents, Aberdeen can never stick to a topic and will often steer conversations in odd directions. Anthropophagy Aberdeen is bound by vow to consume the flesh of her fellow humans. She is deeply secretive of the act and attempts to find the most cruelty-free meat she can possess. She is gluttonously fond of the taste and conflicts with her Hippocratic morality towards other humans. Anthropomancy Aberdeen preforms religious rites with the recently deceased's entrails to understand the cosmic laws of the world better. She occasionally sacrifices in the name of her beliefs and guards her divinity with utmost care. Health Issues Due to Aberdeen's complex lifestyle, several harmful factors have attributed to her deteriorating health at such a young age. She takes her issues personally and refuses to share the complexities with anyone, believing it would tarnish her medical integrity. Corset Aberdeen wears a corset upwards of twenty hours a day. She has relied on a corset since young adulthood and is at a point where she is incapable of functioning without the restriction upon her frame. Her spine has grown lax and is unable to fully support her weight without the guidance of the bodice. Her internal organs have shifted due to the constrict and require the corset to keep them in their atypical position. She is unable to consume a lot of food at once, as her intake is limited by the corset's ability to stretch. She constantly suffers from dyspepsia. Aberdeen's lungs are strained to limit breath intake which often leads to dizziness and inability to catch her breath. Insomnia Aberdeen's addiction to caffeine leaves her constantly deprived of sleep. She is prone to dozing throughout the day hours and restlessness during the night. She can frequently black out on information and phases in and out of conversations. As a byproduct of her sleepless nights, heavy bags scar beneath her eyes. She remedies her inability to sleep with more caffeine, furthering her addiction and insomnia. Anemia Aberdeen gets much of her "nutrients" from sweets and various carbohydrates. As a direct result, she is incredibly susceptible to dizziness and is overall weak. Her skin is grotesquely pale and she bruises all too easily. Relationships Klaus Katz ] The estranged husband and blood cousin of Aberdeen, Klaus is a man she desires immediately to forget. Married for fifteen years due to the family's overwhelming urge to keep the Katz children under tight restriction, Aberdeen and Klaus had silently seethed and prospered while still under Gilnean rule. He, with Victor, taught Aberdeen much of her skills. Considered to be dead by the events of the Northgate Rebellion and Forsaken Blight outbreak, she continued her life as if he was gone, and went so far to engage another man, Anton Vukanovic. Klaus and Aberdeen were not the picturesque husband and wife. They fought often, with outcomes like bruised eyes and busted noses. Their volatile personalities clashed until the breaking point, where they would attempt chances on their respective lives. He enjoys the game of cat and mouse with Aberdeen, taunting her until she threatens a mental breakdown. Under the deception of being reformed as a husband, Klaus weaseled his way back into Aberdeen's life within the city of Daelin's Landing. Victor Coldwell ]The adoptive father and only remaining member within Aberdeen's immediate family, Victor Coldwell is Aberdeen's closest confidant and only true ally within the world. He taught the girl everything she knew in the medical field and in the forbidden arts. His love for his daughter is undying, so much he formed a suicide pact in the event of either's fate. Victor suffers from debilitating necrosis onset from his rampant use of Necromancy and burn wounds sustained during the Northgate Rebellion. His decrepitude forced Aberdeen to bring the feeble teacher into Daelin's Landing. She harbors him within her clinic and employs him as a simple alchemist. Victor is considered an enemy of Gilneas for war crimes during the civil war. By relation to the Grand Alliance, Victor is wanted by all Alliance forces. He vowed to cease his dark arts and relies on Aberdeen to exude his power. He continues to overseer Aberdeen and direct her onto a path that sets her up for success. He acts as her adviser and is fiercely protective of her, so far to disapprove of her engagement to Anton Vukanovic. He regards the younger male as a threat to the both of them. Anton Vukanovic After some years of traversing her life alone, Aberdeen stumbled upon the best thing that would ever happen to her. Anton Vukanovic swore his arms to Aberdeen for protection, and for many months, she believed their relationship did not extend past his swear. She, however, was not shy to express her love for Anton and desire for his courtship. She understood his sexual nature and condemned herself for falling in love so deeply with a man who always had his bed open. Their relationship was propelled to engagement after Anton received a mortal scare during imprisonment at the hand of the League of Lordaeron. They bound themselves together and promised a future union together in the event something dastardly occurs to Anton. Anton and Aberdeen often spend much time away from one another, Anton hunting cultists and inadvertently terrorizing fellow Alliance members, and Aberdeen stuck in her clinic within Daelin's Landing. They have purchased a flat together and share a bed together whenever he has a break from hunts. Aberdeen reluctantly withholds the information of her relation to cultists to not shatter their bond. Dahlia Tangiers Aberdeen and Dahlia Tangiers met the day before the wrongful imprisonment of Anton Vukanovic. She divulged to Aberdeen that she held the position of Lieutenant for the League of Lordaeron. The pair quickly bonded with their similar interest and quick wits. Over the next few days, the pair exchanged several letters. Dahlia expressed interest in visiting Daelin's Landing and traveled by boat to the port town for an exclusive tour. The pair wound up inside Aberdeen's clinic and furthered their relationship to a romantic level. Aberdeen, flustered, broke contact with the woman and told her they would meet at another time. They later rendezvoused privately and shared an intimate moment together. Unfortunately, Dahlia happened upon Anton and Aberdeen together while attending the Redridge Mountains ball hosted by the Redridge Estates. She only had mirth for the situation and left the pair to be wholly embarrassed. Their contact is now strained, though Aberdeen still holds conflicting feelings for the woman and desires to reignite what she held with her. The Lieutenant has the nickname "Blooming Dahlia" ''from Aberdeen. Kelmia Russo ] Kelmia Russo served a great part in the imprisonment of Anton Vukanovic. She and Aberdeen met first within the city after Aberdeen had been sent mail about the situation. She held contempt for the Captain due to her role and involvement within the League of Lordaeron. She soon converted her anger into something of a crush after the pair exchanged words and Anton was formally released from his jail. They drifted apart in contact until Kelmia sent Aberdeen a letter, asking her to meet with her back in Lordaeron. Aberdeen met with Kelmia and the pair reignited their friendship. Kelmia spoke of her position within the League after an incident where she lost control and harmed an ally with a makeshift shiv. She was, in turn, imprisoned within Garok Vale until she was to be released by the High Commander, Demitria Rione. Aberdeen made aware of her own situation after her cousin, Vessen Adriok, confronted Aberdeen about her relationship to Anton. The pair remain on high grounds, despite Vessen despising every ounce of Aberdeen. Aberdeen has a personal vendetta against Vessen and plans to carry it out by lewdly corrupting his cherished cousin. Vessen Andriok ] Aberdeen's only true enemy, Vessen Andriok is a priest and a resident of Daelin's Landing. He is also the husband of the League of Lordaeron's High Commander Demitria Rione. Vessen despises Aberdeen due to her association with Anton Vukanovic, a man who has been known to terrorize his wife and her organization by sending threatening letters addressed from an unknown man. Aberdeen suspects that Vessen does not truly hate her as a person, but only because she is so protective of Anton. He attempts to remain civil around her, though the pair will verbally feud when given the opportunity. As a medic, he is bound to work beneath her due to her medical position within Daelin's Landing. Vessen is extremely wary of Aberdeen's association to his cousin, Kelmia Russo, and prays that Aberdeen does not dare pull the stunt managed to do to Dahlia Tangiers. Trivia * Aberdeen's name comes from her player's neighboring town. Her town is a rival of Aberdeen, so she envisioned Aberdeen being a ''particular person to deal with. * Aberdeen's surname is attributed for her player's love of Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist. Her jittery and comedic personality also comes from the show. * Aberdeen's history contains a healthy dose of psychology references. * Aberdeen's dog, Pavlov, is reminiscent of the late Ivan Pavlov. She explains that Pavlov is used as a conditioning experiment. Pavlov has an older brother named Brukhonenko. * Aberdeen's personality has influences from such forces as Doctor Hannibal Lecter and Doctor Algernop Kreiger. * Aberdeen's go-to treatment is to induce vomiting or knock someone out with a frying pan. Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Doctors Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Alchemists Category:Cult of the Forgotten Shadow Category:Necromancers Category:Surgeon